Trapped Feelings
by Shad3theHunter
Summary: Norway denies his feelings towards Denmark. Denmark doesn't know how tell Norway his feelings and is afraid of rejection. Sweden is afraid of being rejected by Finland and Finland is just afraid of what may happen. However, what happens when the 2ps return?
1. Chapter 1

The sun gently rose up into the sky. As it did, it caused the sky to change into beautiful range of oranges and reds. Many of nations were going to wake up soon while some other were going to rest their heads on fluffy pillows. However in Northern Europe, or as some like to refer it as Nordic Europe, one nation had being awake for some time and was secretly enjoying the sunrise before another day's work.

However, it wasn't just work that the young nation was worried about. It was his feelings towards another nation within Northern Europe. Just thinking about that certain nation caused his heart to beat faster and butterflies in his stomach. He just couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings towards the other nation. He thought that his feelings would never be returned and the thought of rejection caused his his heart to shatter.

The blonde male sighed before closing his eyes. He loved it when it was peaceful. It gave the young male time to think to himself. The male slowly opened his eyes as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He let out another sigh.

"What do you want Denmark?" He asked.

He knew it was the Danish nation due to how well toned his arms were. Oh those toned arms. How the young male wished for those arms to hold in a tight embrace against the Dane's muscular chest. How the young nation wished for his feelings to returned.

Little did the nation know that his feeling were being return.

The young Dane let a gentle sigh pass through his lips. He didn't get Norway sometimes. In fact, he didn't get Norway at all. It had always being hard to make the Norwegian to smile or get him to show any other emotion. He longed to be closer to his Norwegian friend. He longed for his feelings towards him to accepted and returned.

" Nothing. You looked lonely out here." The Dane replied.

" I was just enjoying the sunrise." Norway sighed.

" By yourself?" Denmark questioned.

" Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Norway replied.

" Nothing." Denmark chuckled.

The two nations fell into a comfortable silence. Denmark's arms were still wrapped around the Norwegian's waist. Norway enjoyed being close to the Danish male even though he would never admit it to the Dane's face. He felt secure in the Dane's strong arms and felt all of his worries just disappear when Denmark embraced him in hug.

Norway let out a small yawn before leaning back into Denmark's muscular chest. This caused a small blush to rise on the older nation's cheeks. He had never held Norway like this before. Sure, he gave him hugs but Norway always pushed him away after 30 seconds. He had never held Norway in a gentle embrace until now. Norway always refused a hug from Denmark which always resulted in him being glomped by the Dane.

But now, here he was holding Norway in a tender embrace. Norway began to let his eyes slowly close as he was struggling to fight sleep. It didn't take Denmark long to realise that the younger nation had fell asleep on him. This surprised the Dane as Norway had never done this before. He would normally be well rested that he wouldn't need to fall asleep like this unless he had a nightmare which would have caused him to stay up for a while. How long had he being out here. He thought. It must have being a couple of hours.

Denmark looked down at the sleeping nation. For the first time in a long time, Norway slept peacefully. It was a rare sight to be able to see Norway sleeping so peacefully. Normally, he would toss and turn or wake up in a cold sweat. Norway always had nightmares and nothing could be done to stop them. There were times when the nightmares were so bad that Norway never slept at all.

I better get him inside. Denmark thought. He gently picked up the sleeping nation and carried him into the house like Norway was his bride. The other three Nordic nations were still asleep as it was still in the early hours of the morning. Denmark gently carried Norway up to his room and made sure not to wake Norway up. When he reached the Norwegian's room, he walked in and very gently placed the sleeping nation on the soft bed. He pulled the covers over him before giving his hair a gentle stroke.

Denmark leaned down and place a small kiss on the Norwegian's head before leaving his room.


	2. Chapter 2

-A Few Hours Later-

The rest of the Nordic household had woken up a part from Norway who was still tucked up in his bed. They all began to do their different activities for the day. Whether it was fetching firewood or making lunch for the others, they all had different roles to fill within the house itself. Not only that but they did take turns doing the different roles around the place.

The other Nordics decided to let Norway get a lot of rest since he had being struggling to sleep every night. There had being times when he had woke up in a cold sweat and even times when he woke up screaming which was something he rarely did. However, the nightmares slowly became worse and worse that it began to have an effect on his body. He would sleep for most of the day and be awake in the early hours of the morning or even be awake during the night.

Some of the other nations began to become worried over Norway's health that they began asking the Nordics if there was anything that they could do to help. However, they all struggled to do so. Even the other Nordics found out that there was barely any way of helping him. Norway rarely opened up to people and kept his emotions bottled up inside. Many said that he lost all emotions when Denmark have him to Sweden. Others have said that he has as always been like that.

It soon became noon and Norway was beginning to stir. His lavender eyes fluttered opened and to his surprise he was in his room. How did I get here. He thought. What happened. Many thoughts began to race through his mind as he slowly sat up. He soon heard a soft knock at his bedroom door.

" Come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal a familiar looking Dane. Norway let out a small sigh. He had just woke up and now Denmark was going to start being loud like he always is. However, Denmark walked over to Norway's bed and sat down.

" How are you feeling, Nor?" He asked in a gentle tone.

This surprised the Norwegian. Denmark was concerned about him? That made no sense at all to him. Denmark was always such a loud-mouth. He never showed his caring side to anyone not even to the other Nordics. He was always loud and and annoying so this was a first.

" I'm fine now." Norway replied to the Dane.

" You sure?" He asked. Denmark needed to be sure for certain.

" Positive. I just need some more sleep." Norway replied.

" Alright then. I'll let you go back to sleep then." Denmark said as he began to stand up.

He began to walk towards the door but was soon stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. This stopped him in his tracks. He knew that was Norway and that is what surprised him. Norway had always told him to leave or even completely ignored him but this was different.

" What's wrong?" The Dane asked.

" stay " Norway replied in a small voice.

" What?" He asked.

" I said stay." Norway replied. A light blush dusted his cheeks but it went unnoticed by the elder.

" Oh okay." Denmark said before sitting back down on the bed. A smile found its way onto his lips.

It took him a moment to realise just how his Norwegian friend was. Dark circles sat under his eyes which proved that he had little to next to no sleep.

" You should go back to sleep. You'll need it." Denmark told the younger nation.

" I will but can I ask you something. " He said while looking towards the older nation.

" Sure. Ask away." The Dane said in a gentle tone.

" You won't leave, will you?" He asked in tired tone.

" I won't." The Dane replied.

Norway slowly laid back down on his bed. His hand never leaving Denmark's wrist. His eyelids felt heavy as sleep began to close in. Norway didn't want him to leave. He needed Denmark for once. He soon felt something touch his hair. It took him a minute to realise what was happening.

Denmark had laid down beside him and had started to his fingers through the younger nation's hair. This simple act was all it took for Norway to close his and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Meanwhile-

A young Finnish nation was humming a gentle tune while making food for the others. It was something that Finland loved to do from time to time. He didn't do it all the time but did it every now and again. It was his way of relaxing.

However, something was beginning to bother him and that was his feelings. He had started to form a crush on a certain tall Swede that he live with. At first, he thought that he could ignore it but over time it became stronger and stronger. Now he has no idea how he feels about Sweden. All he knows is that he wants to be as close as he can to Swede.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to the fact that Denmark hadn't came back down. He went upstairs to see if Norway was okay but he hadn't came back down which was weird as he said that he would be half a hour at the maximum. Finland had become concerned and went to stairs to see if his Danish friend was okay.

He began to climb the stairs slowly in case there was someone at the top of the stairs. It seemed quiet. Way too quiet. Once upstair, Finland made his way to Norway's room and gave the door a gentle knock before entering the room. What he saw made him want scream with happiness. However, if he did then it would ruin the moment.

Denmark had fallen asleep while Norway had cuddled up to him in his sleep. A protective arm was wrapped around Norway's waist. It was such cute sight to see and a rare sight to see. Norway never let Denmark be that close to him in any shape or form. He let a gentle sigh before closing the door and retiring back downstairs. He wished that he had camera so he could've taken a picture of that. Sadly, his camera was broke so he couldn't.

Denmark broke his camera last time and Sweden wasn't happy about it. It was a gift from Sweden to Finland. Norway got a kick out of the whole thing. That when the Finnish male started thinking. Why was Denmark being protective like that? Why was he sleeping next to Norway? Had Norway asked him to stay?

These were questions that he didn't have the answers to. He knew that he should ask the Dane or the Norwegian about it but he didn't want to feel rude about it. Finland felt like it wasn't his place to ask. He went back to the kitchen and continued to finish the food for the day. He went to humming his little tune as well. That's when he heard the door open.

"Sweden, is that you?" He asked.

Finland walked out the kitchen and towards the front door. That's when he realised. Sweden was already at home. So who came in? Finland's question was answered by a sharp kick to the side. The power of the kick sent him into wall. He slid to the floor holding his side. That hurt. It really hurt. Why would someone do that? He looked up to see who had attacked him.

His eyes met red ones. His breathe got caught in his throat. Standing in front of him, was his 2p. The same person who hadn't seen in years. Not since the last 2p attack. A foot soon collided with the back of his shoulder, forcing him to face the wall. He wanted to scream and let the others know that he was in danger but he was terrified. He knew what would happen if he tried that. He get hurt even more then Sweden will be enraged.

That's when he felt a sharp pain in his pinned shoulder. That's when it happened. Finland let a piercing scream as he felt the knife dig in deeper. There was nothing he could as long as he was pinned to the wall. He felt his 2p grab his hair and soon he found himself on the floor. Blood dripped from his shoulder and from the knife that had been used. The sound of feet colliding with wood echoed. The sound brought a look of surprise to his 2p's face.

That's when he saw Denmark stood at the bottom of stairs, holding his battle axe. His face showed pure anger. Sweden and Norway were stood behind. Sweden had a sword in his right hand and had a look of anger but not as bad as Denmark's. Once they saw that it was Finland's 2p, they all filled with anger. Iceland had managed to slip pass them and had made his way over to Finland. Finland's 2p gave a smirk before leaving as quickly as he come. Denmark and Sweden went after him. Norway stayed behind to help Finland.

They followed the 2p to clearing but they were too late. The 2p had vanished leaving Denmark and Sweden full of nothing but Prue anger.

This was only the beginning of something massive.


End file.
